Solo Por Una Noche
by Irene Bicho
Summary: No tenía sentido permanecer al lado de Edward cuando deseaba a Emmett con tanta intensidad. [Emmett/Bella] ONE-SHOOT


**DISCLAIMER:** _Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. No tengo ninguna relación ni con Stephenie Meyer ni con Summit Entertainment. La historia, eso sí, es mía y solo mía._  
**GENERO:** _Romance._  
**PAREJA:** _Emmett Cullen/Bella Swan.  
_**RATING: **_K  
_**N/A: **_Es una pareja un poco rara, lo sé, pero me pareció una buena idea. A fin de cuentas, no todos los amores son correspondidos.  
_

* * *

_**Solo Por Una Noche**_

* * *

__Bella estaba meditabunda en la habitación de Edward. La casa entera estaba en silencio, completamente vacía, lo que resultaba un alivio. Todos habían salido de caza esa noche, excepto Emmett y Carlisle, que habían salido el día anterior. El cabeza de familia se encontraba en el hospital, como de costumbre, mientras que Emmett estaba en la planta baja.

Llevaba un buen rato mirando por la ventada, pensando. No pensaba en Edward, ni en Charlie, ni en su inminente transformación. Pensaba en Emmett. En sus ojos, su sonrisa, su pelo, sus fuertes brazos... En que era el hermano de su novio, el esposo de Rosalie... ¡Dios, como odiaba su situación! ¡No podía soportarlo más!

Bella nunca había sido una persona fuerte cuando se trataba de sentimientos. Lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era bajar, acurrucarse en sus brazos y decirle que le quería. No lo amaba, amaba a Edward más que a nadie en el mundo. Eso era lo que debía creer para mantenerse cuerda. Solo quería sentir a Emmett, lo deseaba como hombre. Y más de lo que debía, pero no podía evitarlo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras dos lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.  
- Emmett –Lo nombró en susurros, a sabiendas de que no era necesario levantar más la voz.

En un segundo, Emmett entró en la habitación, sentándose en la cama junto a ella. Le sonrió, pero se le ensombreció el rostro en cuanto vio sus lágrimas. Sin mediar palabra, se las limpió con el dorso de su mano. Bella cerró los ojos y se estremeció al notar el frío tacto del chico, provocando que Emmett se apartase de ella. Temía haberla incomodado. Se miraron durante unos segundos. Bella veía la confusión en los dorados ojos de él; Emmett, la determinación en los de ella.  
- ¿Por qué me llamaste, Bella? –Preguntó, rompiendo el incomodo silencio.  
- Bésame, Emmett –El chico se estremeció cuando la chica aferró su mano con fuerza.  
- ¡Bella! –El chico estaba sorprendido- No puedo hacerlo. Estoy casado. Además, Edward... –La miró, dubitativo- Pensé que lo amabas.  
- Y lo amo, Emmett, no te confundas. No estoy enamorada de ti, ni tan siquiera un poco. Solo te deseo, pero es un deseo tan fuerte que siento que cada segundo que paso pensando en ti estoy traicionando a tu hermano. Solo quiero que me beses. Si siento algo más que deseo, estoy dispuesta a alejarme de vosotros. Dejarte ser feliz con Rosalie...  
- ...Y hacer a Edward el hombre más desdichado de la tierra –Dos nuevas lágrimas salieron de los ojos chocolate de la chica-. ¿Y si solo es deseo?  
- Entonces me olvidaré de ti y seré feliz con Edward, sabiendo que lo que sentí por ti solo fue un capricho.  
- ¿Estás dispuesta a besarme, Bella? ¿Correrías ese riesgo? –Le sujetó por la barbilla, levantando su rostro.  
- Solo un beso, Emmett, no te pido más. No quiero más. Solo uno... Se mío por una noche.

Emmett se inclinó hacia ella. Colocó suavemente su mano tras la nuca de ella y presionó sus labios fríos contra los de la chica. Se acariciaron mutuamente. Bella recorrió con sus manos el torso del chico. Emmett la aferró por el trasero y la presionó contra su cuerpo, amoldándose a ella. Bella no podía más, estaba empezando a dejar de respirar. Con una mano, lo separó de ella. Emmett la miró. Sus ojos, de ese color dorado líquido, se oscurecían por momentos, pedían más. El vampiro se relamía los labios, deseoso de volver a unirlos con los de la humana. Tenía sed de Bella.

Bella se levantó, corrió escaleras abajo, huyendo de esa casa. Sabía que no tenía sentido que corriera, sabía que Emmett la alcanzaría en un momento u otro, pero aún así no paró. Y tampoco se equivocó: Emmett la agarró antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta. Estaban parados el uno frente al otro, mezclando sus alientos y resistiendo las ganas de volver a besarse.  
- Tienes que irte –Dijo el muchacho. No era una pregunta, tampoco una orden; era la confirmación de lo que los dos sabían.  
- Lo siento –Lloró Bella.  
- ¿Qué vas a decirle a Edward?  
- Lo que sea necesario para que se aleje de mí. Que no es bueno para mí, que no le amo... -Cerró los ojos, sufriendo al saber lo mucho que le dolería hacerlo- Lo que sea.  
- Bella, no te vayas -Suplicó Emmett-. No le hagas eso.  
- No, Emmett. No me hagas esto tú a mí. Te quiero.

El silencio que siguió a esa declaración fue suficiente para que Bella se diese cuenta de que ella no era ni sería nunca Rosalie. Salió de la casa de los Cullen, llorando en silencio, pero con la cabeza erguida. Emmett no la siguió, no la paró y, aunque ella sabía que era lo correcto, su corazón se hizo añicos cuando se encontró sola en el coche.


End file.
